The Love That Was Always Meant To Be
by soulsearcher3333
Summary: Team A is one of the many spy teams of the S.G.A. and is the most famous of them all follow them on an amazing journey to uptain their revenge and destroy their enemy. Rated T for language and gore to be safe. Disclamer at the end


The Love that was Always Meant to Be

S.G.A is a secret government agency in Ouran Japan. There are eight teams of agents. There is team A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H. Team B, C, D, E, F, G, and H are all full teams. A still needs one more person. Team A is who we are focusing on for this story because they are all related and their names are: Tamaki Souho, Mitsukuni Honinazuka (aka honey), Takashi Morinazuka (aka Mori), and Kyoya Outary. There are also two members that aren't related to those four and their names are Hikaru and Karou Hithachin who are just great friends of theirs and Hikaru is one of their cousin's boyfriends. There's one more little detail about the four they're all cousins and they have three more cousins and two of them are girls named Rengai and Haruhi Fujioka. The third cousin is Rengai and Haruhi's brother Arai Fujioka. But they moved away to Karuizawa when Haruhi was only ten and moved back when she was twelve then just disappeared the only thing left was a note saying: "don't come after us we left for a reason but we forced our kids to leave with us so don't hate them. This is our fault and we need you to trust us." It has been ten years since then so Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou are now twenty two. Rengai, Tamaki, and Kyoya are now twenty seven. Arai, Mitsukuni, and Takashi are now thirty two years old. This is where the story begins...

"Ugh" was all that excited the team's mouth in unison as they trudged off to see their boss who had some good news for them. It's not that they didn't want to hear it. It's just that they had spent the last two weeks looking through resumes for their last team member needed. They were still wearing their pj's as they made the long trek through headquarters. Which were top secret and once you're in the agency you're in forever you would be buried there when you died. When they got to the boring looking office they entered without knocking and looked at the plump bald retied spy that was their boss. "So who'd you find that's so good" was all that needed to be said for the rest of the group to agree. "We'll all you need to know is that you all know her or knew her at some point and she's super good at the stealth stuff ok so don't mess this up. Get ready to go pick her up at the airport at nine got it. Try to be nice she's really excited to finally see you all again." "Ok talk to you later" they said as they left to get ready to pick her up. As they walked they all had the same thought going through their heads: _who could she be_.

When they arrived at the airport that was inside the compound, they waited for her plane patiently and silently cause there was no point making noise they were mobbed the minute they walked in. It was a known fact that they were the best spy team the government had and got all the dangerous missions. They were just about to lose their cool when a harsh voice came over the intercom. "Plane 3625 from the outside is about to land could agent Hikaru Hithachin please report to private meeting room A for a special meeting by request form the new agent. Thank you." A loud crackle noise signaled the end of the announcement that had left everyone shocked and frozen until Hikaru decided to speak. "Ok well if she wants a private meeting it must mean that boss was right about her knowing us. So I'll talk to you all after there's no point in me missing my chance at a private meeting. Plus if she took the time to insist that it be me and not you Tamaki then it must be important. Karou don't you even think about trying to stop me cause you purposely gave yourself to the bad guy last mission so just don't." With that said he turned around and walked away without another word.

In the room Haruhi patiently waited for her boyfriend Hikaru. She was facing the window when she heard the door close with a soft click and she turned to see the beautiful face of her boyfriend. When Hikaru entered the room at first he didn't recognize her as his girlfriend. When she turned around he immediately recognized her and he ran to her and enveloped her in a soft embrace. He felt her tears fall on his shirt soaking it but he didn't care he was just happy to have her in his arms. "Don't cry shhh I still love you don't worry my sweet Haruhi." They didn't speak for a while and that was fine with them and they both had the same thought: _thank god_. Then Haruhi decided it was time to get it over with. "Oh Hikaru I thought I would never see you again and that even if I did you wouldn't love me anymore. I'm so happy but I think now would be a good time to tell you why've requested a private meeting with you." Hikaru waited for Haruhi to go on with her explanation and seeing that she was potentially going to have an emotional breakdown he sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Firstly I needed to see you alone to make sure you didn't hate me..." At this he tried to object but she held up a finger to shush him. "Now I know you don't and it makes my day and my life up to this point worthwhile, second to ask you if my cousins and your brother hate me." This question shocked Hikaru because her cousins were always talking about how much they missed her. So he told her in a very sweet, soft voice so it did not come out as harsh. "No of course not they miss you every day even on missions and Tamaki is always saying how he wishes he'd protected you better. I never do understand what means by that." At that comment Haruhi broke down into soft sobs that shocked Hikaru "please don't cry love" he said this to calm her. "I'm fine really" Haruhi said as she wiped away the last of her tears and continued. "Third I need you there for moral support when I first see my cousins because it's been ten years. Can you do that like hold my hand and stuff because you are still my boyfriend right?" "Of course why wouldn't I be?" "I have no clue but fourthly and finally you know that thing I was going to tell you before I was forced to leave." "Yes so" said a very confused and interested Hikaru. "Yes well that note was left by my parents and Arai who forced me go with them after they decided to leave because they killed Rengai." Hikaru looked at her shocked as if not believing it. "Oh no it's true they killed her ten years ago because she strode up for me during one of my beatings." "Beat-beating do you mean like physical abuse beating that kind of beating." "Yes they use to beat me every day and they had a whole like system that decided who beat me first. Mom went first then dad finally Arai he was the worst cause he had an hour to make my life hell. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted cause when he got in the zone for beating me my parents were to scared he'd lash out at them to intervene. Plus they liked to watch me suffer. I always fight back because if I don't he breaks my bones and his beatings hurt because for the first half he uses his belt and for the second he uses his fists and feet. I used to sneak out and sleep in the church or in one of my cousin's houses. That's how I got a knack for stealth and self-defence. I'm even better than Hunny and Mori at it. Also I need you to help me explain to them that my injuries are broken ribs and many bruises from my brother who realized I was trying to run away. It will make them really protective and older brotherish and I like it. Don't push them it's really hard for them to accept what my family has done to me and they just don't want me hurt like that again. Sometimes I still have nightmares of the beatings and Mori is the only one able to calm me. I need you to trust me, now answer me do you still love me now that you know all the extra baggage I have?" At first he was speechless unable to talk because of the sheer magnitude of what she had just told him. So he it took him a minute before he said simply "how could I not still love you? If you have the strength to tell me all this and live through it all and accept that it was done to you. The only thing I am having trouble accepting is that I feel as though I didn't protect you well enough." "Oh no Hikaru this is not even remotely your fault it was just my life back then. I would love to see my cousins now if that's ok with you." With that she got off Hikaru's lap and helped him up and they left the room to go and see her cousins.

The rest of the members of team A waited nervously for Hikaru and the new spy to make their appearance. When Hikaru and the new spy can into view Karou was the first to notice the hands "looks like he finally got over Haruhi." Everyone but Mori agreed he looked long and hard at the couple slowly making their way towards them looking for some specific moment. Then the girl in the couple smiled at the boy with an unmistakable smile and ran towards her. "Could it really be you Haruhi it is oh I've missed you so much." He hugged Haruhi she laughed her bell like laugh and smiled at the others and said "I missed you to Mori but here I am with you guys again shall we go over to them then." He smiled at her and Hikaru said "I'll let you have this time to reunite I will not get in the way just go and see your family you've missed them so much." She smiled at him and Mori spoke "we all took not seeing you really hard and though I have cried every night since you left the others have missed you a lot as well so go and see them." They both walked forward and up to the group who were looking very confused by now. "How do you know the new spy already Mori?" Tamaki asked quizzically "well cousin I know her because she's part of the family and we have all missed her lots her name is Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki looked unbelieving Honey gasped Kaoru was speechless Kyoya asked "Ha….Haruhi? Omg it is you my god we missed you so much I mean we thought when you did respond to any of letters that you were dead." She just smiled and hugged them all knowing she was finally home with her family and so together they all walked to the training test area so Haruhi could do the tests to prove that she had what it takes. She got into the test and laughed "you call this a test. Looks more like fun" the others in her family smiled they knew it would be easy for her. When she finished the tests she looked over at us and smiled at us until a bell sounded signaling a meeting of all agent teams to assemble. When everyone was there the Boss spoke "well it would seem that Fujo Inc. has been doing illegal trading I need a team to infiltrate and destroy them." Haruhi gasped and everyone else looked at the boss as though he is crazy but Haruhi looked at her relatives they nodded. "Sir team A will take the mission so long as I Haruhi the new operative is in charge." The boss looked confused "and what makes you fit to lead this team into this kind of mission if you have only had a day of training." She smiled "because this team is made up of some of my cousins and my boyfriend and friend, plus my abusive brother and parents as well as the cousins not on this team are behind Fujo Inc. You see Fujo is short for Fujioka I am in no association with that part of my family and if you do not believe me then kill me right now ok I will allow you to kill me to prove my innocence. I must advise you that I was held there against my will for years and I now know the place like the back of my hand. I might be your only hope." When she was finished the boss looked at her skeptically but Mori spoke "sir if I may I would like to tell you that I and all of team A trust her with our lives and are also prepared to give her control of this operation." The boss agreed with a nod apologizing for not trusting her to which she accepted and with that the boss departed. When the boss was gone team A, B, C, and D all left but Haruhi stayed behind as per request from the remaining teams. When the others were gone the remaining teams started to beat her up, not wanting to seem like a threat she fell into armadillo position. Eventually Mori got curious so he left team A's courters to find her, when he saw them all converged on her he tried to stop them. One of the guys on team H snapped and lashed out at Mori; he pulled out his throwing daggers and threw them at Mori. Mori was so shocked he froze and waited for impact; Haruhi seeing that Mori was in trouble ran and jumped in front of him in a defensive position. "HARUHI" Mori yelled as he saw three of the five deflect into the walls but he also saw blood hit the floor when she turned to see if he was ok he saw she had deflected them with her bare arms. As for the other two she had caught one and the other had gone into her stomach but she still asked "Mori are you ok you froze." At his nod she asked him something "Mori listen closely ok, this is not your fight ok if you cared for me you would go get the boss ok there is no need for you to get hurt because of me ok." Mori was about to protest when Haruhi moved to his back and he turned around to see shiriken embedded in her side as she looked up at Mori pleading. He nodded and left the room to get help. As his youngest cousin, although the others and he see her more like a little sister, to fend for herself. Haruhi fought until the weakness took her down she just curled into a ball and waited for Mori to arrive with her help. It didn't take long he had run the whole way there and all he had to say was "their beating her up please help." The boss sent out an emergency call to inform all agents to go to the meeting room to save an agent in distress they heard the footsteps and joined them luckily right beside the rest of team A. Mori quickly explained what was going on and that they were to let the other restrain those beating on her and that they were mainly to help Haruhi they agreed and continued to run. When they all got to the room and opened the door they were all horrified at the sight all the people who were already in the room had blood on them somewhere. They all looked shocked but continued to beat on pour Haruhi. The new group was quick as they restrained the others and though Mori and Hikaru grabbed Haruhi the remaining cousins restrained people while the boss looked disappointed. "How could you even do that to her, you all knew she wouldn't fight back why?" A boy from team G spoke for the group "we A) wanted to test her skills and B) we still thought she was a double agent." Kyoya couldn't take this "I bet none of you even know why she didn't fight back and it's not because she's weak. Actually she couldn't be farther from it; she has now reset all the speed and accuracy records for all the tests. She didn't fight back because she grew up abused and she figured that if she didn't fight back she wouldn't get on your bad sides'. Also when she saved Mori don't you think that's enough evidence for you or maybe when she said he didn't need to get hurt because of her? That's when you should have stopped, now my cousin is in the medical room ok never do it again. Also she had to fight her brother just to leave to even catch the plane, her mother, brother and father killed her older sister when that older sister objected during one of Haruhi's beatings. Then they took her against her will and started that awful company we thought she was dead and now she is finally back with us and she feels like she's right back to what she fought so hard to get away from. Ok and I think you've all done enough now" that said they all turned when Haruhi appeared on crutches in the meeting room. "So you want me to prove myself do you ok to the training tests" they all followed her a bit sorry they had even beaten her up. When they arrived she went in and gave Hikaru the signal and he started up the test and they all watched in awe as she did the tests with such ease. When she came out she smiled at them then turned to boss and spoke "I need all the agents in the meeting room tomorrow morning promptly at eight we have a lot of ground to cover." He nodded and dismissed all the agents with a "you heard the girl see you all at eight." They all nodded and stood leaving for their courters with interesting thoughts about the new girl; I mean come on she could single handily beaten all the records while injured .

Eight am can early and all the agents had arrived in the meeting room waiting for her to start her presentation. "Good morning agents I trust you all slept well because today is promised to be long and trying. Now I have drawn an exact flour plan of the building we are to intercept; now team A will be splitting up in order to accomplish our mission and get our revenge. I also need the team B people to take out all the guards ok" the two teams nodded and she continued "now team C; I need you to take out the minor security systems all throughout the building ok. We do not need a whole bunch of reinforcements trying to kill us while we're making our escaper; therefore the rest of you will be guarding base they will undoubtedly try and find headquarters so guard the boarders. We also need team D to be our contact between all the pairs because team C and B people will be paring up because the guards are stationed in seven locations and they are all in front of the security systems to guard them in a sense. This operation is vital to the survival of this organization therefore starting today the teams aforementioned will start training with me got it." They all nodded "good now everyone else the boss has some other missions for you please follow him to his office." When the other teams were gone she brought out her big map "Now this tall thing that connects through all four flours of the building is the krypton energy diverter; our goal is to deactivate it and remove the krypton cartridges. Now a member of my family is on each floor therefore one member of team A will take on a separate family member. Now team A Tamaki and Kyoya will be on floor one ok Tamaki I am counting on you to defeat my mom and Kyoya I need you to deactivate that first bracket of the krypton diverter ok." They nodded "good now teams B and C have you figured who is working with who?" they nodded and she continued "good. Now which two teams are going to be on the ground level taking out these first two guard posts?" Two groups raised their hands and she motioned them over to the half of the table where Tamaki and Kyoya were sitting and they moved. "Good, now we move to the second floor Honey and Kaoru you will be on the second floor Honey I need you to defeat my dad and Kaoru I need you to retrieve the krypton in that second section ok." They nodded and moved to the other half of the table while Haruhi moved three more teams of B and C people to that same table side. "Now finally we are at the final two floors now Mori you will be fighting Éclair on the third floor while Hikaru retrieves the krypton before he climbs the latter up to the fourth flour and disables the last one as well. You are going to need to hurry because you only have ten minutes to climb the latter before the building will explode and we do not want that. I know what the boss said but if that krypton explodes then we are all in trouble because the toxins it emits in the smoke will kill you at 0.001% in your bodies so this is serious. Therefore that leaves me and the last two teams so I will be battling Aria on the fourth floor I need one team on the latter guards and security and one on the upper latter and guards." When that was sorted she went into detail about their timeline "now listen up this is the most important part. When your job is done I want you to go out to the tents we will have setup there ok I am technically not breaking code you are not leaving an agent behind you are basically just leaving the building. Now each pair must leave together so Kyoya can't leave without Tamaki ok now because I am technically alone I have to wait for Hikaru to go back down the latter but he does not wait for me he just leaves with Mori who does have to wait for Hikaru got it." The whole group nodded and she nodded and smiled at them "now on to team D you guys are responsible for the communication and monitoring of our progress and bomb placing. For you see if we're gonna explode the building we're gonna do smartly. You see all the agents are gonna communicate with bass and the other teams on this mission through these ear pieces. You will also be wearing a small camera so that team D can track you and know when to place the bombs. Because as soon as a floor is completely clear of our agents then they will place a bomb and set the time for the approximate time that all the agents in the building will be out of the building. Ok is everyone clear on the plan" everyone nodded "good then we attack in three days let's go we have a lot of physical work to do." She stood and they all followed her to the training ground and they got started, after all this was the biggest mission ever.

They had trained hard and tirelessly for three days and were now prepared for the mission as much as they could be. So Haruhi called the troupes to the meeting room and established the plot and told them all to pack for they were setting out today. They all complied and were all ready to leave on her command. So at exactly seven in the morning Haruhi's voice came over the intercom "agents involved in the Fujioka company destruction please meet me in the garage to commence the plan." There was a cheer in the compound as the agents made their way down to the garage. "Hello agents welcome to the mission you have all trained so hard to be a part of ok. Now I know this mission is on of extreme difficulty but I am under the impression that you have all trained hard for this. If we all remain focused then there will be no fatalities and that is our goal but as with any mission our highest priority is to complete the mission so that said let us be off." A cheer from all those involved erupted in the garage as team D members left for the tech room Haruhi had set up with Kyoya's help for them to be connected. They took four cars, the lead car being Haruhi's, and were off to the building. On route in the second car Mori and Kyoya were sitting with two members from team B and two form team C conversing pleasantly until one of the girl from team C asked an odd question. "Why do you think Haruhi is taking on Arai and not you Mori I know she's strong but either you or Honey would defeat him far easier than she will?" Mori smiled sadly and looked at the girl "you see Haruhi is a smart girl and would never ever endanger her team or any other team. She just knows Arai a lot better than any of us. You see before the Fujioka's began hunting for power Aria and Haruhi were very close and one day he came and watched her at our dojo and loved the sport so much that he joined. Although he was never near her skill in battle because she was just so much more advanced than he was and she advanced at a higher rate than he did. This didn't faze him at all but when the family company began to become more and more powerful Arai became more obsessed with beating Haruhi. We didn't quite understand why at first but then we realised that their parents had told him that if he didn't beat Haruhi he wouldn't have a part of the business. When their company skyrocketed in success Haruhi told Arai that she was going to go away and train in the martial arts instead of taking part in the company. Well that pushed him over the edge he hit her and pushed her into the wall before screaming at her and throwing her to the floor. She ran to our house and like we said before she has finally gotten back to us. My guess would be that she would like him to see how far she has come and to kill him emotionally because if she can bring him to his senses than he will hate himself. I just wish he hadn't killed Rengai I mean that killed Haruhi emotionally and destroyed her on the inside. I know she mean for him to die regretting his actions and I will stand behind her as she makes him pay for his sins after all Rengai was my family as much as she was Haruhi's." As he said that he became quiet and didn't talk for the rest of the ride but Kyoya did "Haruhi might not be the best fighter in our team but Arai isn't the best fighter in the part of the family we will be fighting. The best fighter we will be fighting today is either Éclair or her dad so I believe that she definitely chosen the correct people to fight the correct people." As he finished he grew quite as well causing the other people in the car to realise how much hatred there was in their family. But there was barely any time to be awkward because just as thing got very quiet the cars came to a halt about ten miles out. "Can all of you hear me?" Haruhi's said into the radio devise testing it. All were affirmative yes's and so she continued "ok then we're going to continue on foot from here until we reach the base and me, Mori and Honey are going to be leading so that we can take out the guards and while we're walking up team D is going to take out the cameras so you lot are going to need to set up camp ok Haruhi out." The group got out and proceeded to follow the aforementioned persons to the front of the building before waiting for orders behind a bush as they watched Haruhi and Mori knock out the first two guards and Honey the third they moved to carry them away when Haruhi dropped her victim gripping her side in pain. "Haruhi you're still injured from three days ago aren't you I can't believe you. I can't believe you would put yourself at an even bigger risk just so it will be easier to make him see how much he hurt you. You could die and you know what it would kill a lot of us emotionally if you did." Mori looked at her for a long while before Honey butted in "you know that if she didn't have a plan Mori she wouldn't be doing this. Ok you know her better than all of us; she would never intentionally hurt any of us ok. But as you said in the car she is very smart and has a lot of pain that she feels he needs to pay for creating. I for one agree that it was a little more reckless to come injured but I also know that Arai will fold and snap out of his trance far easier if she is injured, plus he can't fight worth shit anyway so why worry." And with that he picked up the guard Haruhi had knocked out and dragged him away into the bush as Haruhi signaled the others to come into the area and set up the camp. As they did that Kaoru bandaged Haruhi's wound allowing her to help with the final preparations. "Alright men and women its time we stormed this place and put a stop to Fujioka incorporated for good." A cheer erupted through the microphone system as they opened the doors and began; it was dark inside and that's when they all split up hoping and praying that they would eventually see each other again.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**FIRST FLOOR**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Tamaki and Kyoya looked at each other both thinking the same thing: _this is going to be hard. _They didn't doubt their skill or the skill of those from team B and C that had been assigned to the first floor. But they were worried that the if they finished their part of the job and got out and the bomb was planted in the building with the timer set what if a battle went on longer than it was supposed to. I mean that would leave two people dead maybe more they were both worried. That feeling left when the other two pairs told them they were branching off to the guard post in the left end and right end of the first floor. "Ok be careful and good luck remember you are our only hope that the reinforcements won't be called ok we are entrusting our safety to you." They simply nodded and ran in the two different directions as Kyoya and Tamaki looked at the door in front of them. "Generator one to sibling rival come in sibling rival;" Kyoya waited for an answer "I'm here we just reached the second floor where are you and kill your momma." Kyoya smiled as he saw Tamaki listening so quietly "we have reached the door and are about to enter the chamber ok generator one out." He didn't wait for her to reply he didn't want to hear his cousin tell him and Tamaki to be careful he knew that and he knew that her worry would cloud his thoughts during battle and that could be fatal for everyone. Tamaki nodded at Kyoya and kicked the door down revealing a large room with a giant generator and a thin woman with a twisted smile on her face as she looked up at the two boys she had known well. "Well Tamaki, Kyoya you sure have grown but do you still like to play because I have a game I think you guys are going to like." Her smile curved "I hope you understand that only one of you can play at a time so who will it be first hmm." When Tamaki stepped forward she smiled but it was soon wiped off her face "well dear aunt I believe it will be you who loses the game this time." Her face twisted into an ugly snarl and she lunged at him with all her might but he saw the opening in her defence allowing him to attack and get behind her. Kyoya ran to the generator at the first sign that their aunt was too busy to pay him any mind. The code on the krypton container was a complex series of numbers that was customized to their aunt. He glanced at Tamaki who was presently trying to dodge a piece of metal that their aunt had managed to pry out of its wooden supports and was now wielding. He turned back to the code and began trying to puzzle out what she could possibly have set the code as; he just prayed that the other two couples were having a better time of it then they were.

The couple at the left wing of the hall had just arrived at their destination when a guard tried to take out the person form team from team C who was attempting to remove the system causing the B team person to jump in front of her and take the blow. He was hurting but he continued to fight for they had to get out eventually. So the girl also continued promising herself she would tend his wounds later if they got out alive. Then she slapped herself in the face of course they would make it; but as she heard him yell at her; she started to focus again if she wanted everyone to make it out alive she needed to focus. But her ear buzzed so she turned it on. "Sibling rival to first security come in first security:" The girl looked at her partner for a second before answering "what is it we're in a tough situation ok I have no clue how to switch the power conversion to allow myself access to the control panel to override the system and disable it." "I know that's why I buzzed in I am telling you that the power conversion switch is hidden on the left side of the box ok. Pull it towards you and down and it should switch it over ok over and out." "Over and out" the girl turned back to the panel and did as she had been instructed and it worked the system allowed her complete access and she did a few codes she already knew by heart and the system on that side of the wing was completely shut down. She glanced at her partner and noticed there was still a few guards left and joined the fight before they left the premise. The boy had his arm on the girls shoulder as she helped him out of the building and over to one of the tents they had set up out there so she could treat his injuries. When that was finished she radioed in "first security to sibling rival, come in sibling rival;" it took a few minutes and the girl began to worry as did her partner but…. "Sibling rival what's your update;" "we have disabled the security system and have made it out of the building killing some of the guards and causing the others to be unconscious for long enough for the bomb to kill them. My partner has sustained some minor injuries and I have treated them how are the others." As she waited for an answer she heard heavy breathing and the sound of shoes on a metal staircase. "As far as I can tell from their updates they are faring well but I have to go cause I have reached the door so I am now going to be unable to talk but you still must call and repot when you have made it out of the building ok tell the others over and out." The girl looked at her partner with a worried look knowing full well that if anyone of the team wasn't going to make it out it was going to be Haruhi.

The team on the right side was faring very well the C team member had been totally prepared for the hidden switch, on the right instead of left because of the wing they were in. The only problem had been how long it had taken them to make their way all the way to the end of the right wing. When the system at that end had been disabled he went to jumped into the fight smiling at his partner as they killed off the guards and ran to the doors and out of the building. When they reached the tent and saw the other finished couple looking at each other worriedly they went into that tent. They saw the boy from the B team injured and under the blanket the other B team male crouched in front of him. "Are you ok and what's wrong?" The other couple looked at them nervously and the girl spoke "it's only a minor wound he should be fine tomorrow. And we're worried because even though she wants you to report in when you make it out of the building she will not be reporting in anymore because she is about to climb the latter and enter combat against Arai." The other two just nodded the person for team B radioed in but got no response, as accepted. He then joined the other three to wait out the fight they knew could be the death of the whole rest of the team.

Kyoya was almost baffled at the code and Tamaki was at a stalemate with their aunt but he was swiftly gaining the advantage. Kyoya thought and thought but couldn't crack the code until he heard his aunts screams "how dare you burst in here and think you can beat me you can't beat me and after today you will never have a chance to try again ha I believed in you. You and the others had promise, that is all of you except Haruhi, that's why I killed Rengai she was going to tell you all and I couldn't let her ruin my reputation or my husbands. But I did leave a gift for you I took Haruhi away from you." He heard her manic laughter and thought for three seconds before smiling he had figured out the password. He put his fingers to the keys and typed the numbers: 54550427844(kill Haruhi). It opened and he carefully removed the krypton and watched the rest of the battle as Tamaki and their aunt fought. He kicked her and punched her but she returned it by throwing the metal pole in her hands at him and he dodged it but it did hit Kyoya. It hurt but it pushed Tamaki over the edge and he kicked her punched her and threw the metal pole that had hit Kyoya at her and she lay still gasping on the ground. "Looks like I have won this time aunt and I see that although I have spared your life the time you shall now spend laying here in pain until your death will be your payment for your sins." With that he turned and left the room but just outside the door Kyoya collapsed and gasped in pain. Tamaki freaked "are you ok Kyoya?" He pointed to his stomach and Tamaki lifted his shirt just to see a large bruise on his stomach and some swelling was blossoming. Tamaki scowled he knew Kyoya had a sensitive stomach but he knew they had to get out of the building so he picked up Kyoya and carried him to the tents outside and laid him down gently on the ground before quickly grabbing an instant ice pack from one of the first aid kits. He then cracked it and causing the chemical reaction to activate making it cold before he gave it to Kyoya and radioed in without even looking at the others. "Kill your momma to sibling rival come in sibling rival;" when no one answered he started to worry and turned off his microphone and looked at the others. "What's going on with Haruhi is she ok who was the last one to talk to her?" The girl from team C stood and looked over at Tamaki. "I was the last one to speak to her Tamaki-sama she told me that she would like you to update her when you arrived at the tents but she has been plunged into the battle with Aria and can't talk while she is battling." The girl sat back down and Tamaki smiled "as long as she's not dead I'm ok." The others nodded and he crouched by Kyoya "Are you going to be ok is it a bit better now." Kyoya nodded and smiled slightly "the ice is helping thank you. How is Haruhi doing?" Tamaki smiled "she is in battle as we speak so she is ignoring us just like she used to. I'm going to radio in ok?" Kyoya nodded and smiled before slowly getting to his feet and moving to the container marked krypton cartages and gently placed theirs in before lying down and gripping the ice pack to his stomach. He looked at Tamaki as he radioed in again "Kill your momma updating; we are in the tents and safely out of the building Kyoya got a bruise on his stomach and is now icing it and feeling better." The he sat with Kyoya and the others to wait in anticipation.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**SECOND FLOOR**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

When they reached the second floor Honey, Kaoru and three of the couples separated peeled off onto the floor while the other continued up the stairs. Honey turned to the other couples in the group "we need to move and get out fast for the safety of the rest ok I am counting on you lot to get your job done right ok." With that Honey turned away from them and started onto the room. Kaoru looked at them one last time watching as they nodded before turning from them without a word and following Honey to stand right outside the door where they would find Haruhi's father. Honey kicked the door down to revile the large room with tech equipment and the krypton. In the center of the room stood a man he was very tall and slim but with a strong build he was scowling at them. "Do you children really think you can beat me I am the one who learnt first how to fight and I am also superior in strength how could you possibly hope to beat me? It's absurd, crazy, and unimaginable." But Honey only looked at him and laughed "look uncle you may think you learned first because that's what my dad told you but in actual fact he learnt first. He also had the superior teacher and we all learnt from him even Haruhi, Rengai, and Aria. I will be your first opponent and your last." With that they were launched into combat with Honey already had the upper hand with a slash kick to the back of the head. Kaoru was working on the password he knew Haruhi's dad very well and he was hoping to figure it out soon but it just wasn't coming together he just hoped the other teams weren't having this much trouble.

The three alarm systems were set up so there is one in the right wing one in the left wing and one in the back and they divided it and left, the people on the right wing left with the people going to the center to allow them to get through to the center. When they got there the person from team B ran in and distracted the guards while the other couple ran around the fight and the person from team C got to the security system. He looked confused at first but it didn't take him long to find out that the trick was to unhinge the top before he could open it to get to the override switch and shut it down. He looked at his partner and there were still four guys to kill so he joined the fight and they got out virtually unscathed there were a couple nasty bruises and some scratches but all in all they got out ok and were heading down the stairs when they were radioed by team D "D member 4 to security 3 come in security 3." "I'm here what's up," "well you guys are on the stairs now I'm guessing so I'm radioing to tell you that the bomb for floor one has been planted so be careful when on that level ok." "Got it security three over and out" they then finished going down the stairs and went straight out the door and into the tents. They were told about Haruhi and the person from team B radioed "guard duty 3 to sibling rival we have reached the tents with just a few scratches and bruises over and out." Seeing as it was noon they decided to start cooking some of the food so that not only they could eat but also so the others could when they arrived.

The left wing team had a whole bunch of guards at theirs and they weren't exactly sure if they would make it out uninjured. The B team person ran in screaming to get their attention before running in the direction of the right wing while the C team person quickly disabled the security system. He unhinged it from the bottom and disabled it fast and easily. He ran at top speed into the fight and killed three of them but the last two double teamed the B team person and they were about to deliver a double attack that would have killed him. So C team person pushed him partly out of the way and took the brunt of the blow before falling back in pain. His partner killed the others and turned him over to assess the damage; the C team member had a deep cut in his left side and was putting pressure on it already. "Can you walk till we get out to the tent?" The other nodded "ya I think I can but you are going to need to help me I am in a lot of pain so it is kind of hard to walk ok" the B team guy nodded and helped him get to the stair case before rapping the other persons arm around his shoulder to provide better support as they made their way outside very carefully because the reason he had gotten stuck almost being double teamed is that he got the radio feed from D team. When they got to the tents the B teammate helped the other lie down before he left the others on the C team to take care of him because they seemed to want to treat his wound themselves. "Guard duty 4 to sibling rival we have disabled the security system but we have an injured member he has a deep cut on his left side don't worry though he has been treated and is now relaxing over and out." He sat down beside the rest of the people from his team and smile sadly at them as they all thought the same thing "_I hope the others are alright."_

The center wing team had a lot less guards then at the left but they had lost a lot of time running and trying to not get drawn into the right wings fight. When they reached their part of the second floor they could tell it was a more intricate than the others but they were more skilled than the others. The men they had to fight were killed in seconds and left only the security system but a few minutes later that was also disabled. They were running down the halls until they reached the stairs and carefully climbed down, went out the doors and to the tents where they sat down with the others. They were all sitting quietly until they remembered they had to radio in the message about Haruhi had already been given to them so the C team person had to radio in. "Security 5 updating we are out of the building safe and sound over and out. He sighed as he looked at the others from his team knowing they were, as he was, all worried about team A more than all the other teams.

Honey looked over at Kaoru in between blocking and attacking making sure no one was attacking him. Meanwhile Kaoru was stumped he didn't understand why none of the codes he had tried worked. It made no sense so he listened to his uncle as he talked to Honey. "You little shits don't know what it's like to live in the world I am forced to live in where there are bills to pay and all that so how could you beat me. I have a hate far larger than yours and I shall defeat all those who dare try to fight me I am the greatest and no one will change that." He swiped down at Honey and he barely dodged it but Kaoru had figure out the code and he punched it in: 4026084302378 (I am the best). He removed the cartridge and turned just in time to see Honey deliver the final blow but he was stabbed at the same time. "I have defeated you uncle you deserved a more painful death" just as he said this he grasped his side in pain. Kaoru rushed over to him and saw his wound it was a very deep stab in his right side. "Put pressure on it Honey ok and I am going to carry you to the tent and stich you up ok." Honey smiled and nodded knowing Kaoru was the best medical guy on their team seconded only to Haruhi and Tamaki. Kaoru got him out of the building and into the tent. When Honey was laying down Tamaki was worried but settled with just getting Kaoru everything he would need to stich Honey. Kaoru cleaned the wound and began stitching it in five minutes but Honey winced but was still after that. When it was finally over Tamaki gave Honey the lunch the other teams had prepared for everyone and Kaoru radioed in "generator two updating: your daddy's a dead man and I are out of the building but he got a bad stab wound that I have now stitched and bandaged. Over and out" He moved to where the others were and ate some lunch as well but he was worried about his last three family members, and was just praying that they made it out.

$$$$$$$$$$$$**THIRD FLOOR**$$$$$$$$$$$$

The last of the members arrived at the door and burst in the room for the floor was far larger because there was a room inside the main room which housed the latter. Inside there stood a tall, thin and beautiful woman with an evil smile on her face. "Welcome all of and oh Hikaru, Takashi and Haruhi how I have missed you very much." Mori looked angrily at her "shut the fuck up you bitch I hate you so it's a good thing I am the battling you now let's do this" he ran at her Hikaru ran to the generator while everyone else ran to the little room on the other side. Hikaru crouched in front of the generator and stared at the code pad it was going to take a lot for him to figure it out it looked impossible and he didn't know Éclair that well. He looked back to see how Mori was faring only to see him stuck in a deadlock with her but had a slight advantage. So he turned back to the battle and prayed that all the couples in charge of the security systems would be able to complete their mission.

The couple who were to disable the bottom of the stairs group need to go right up the latter and stop the guards at the top from sounding their alarm. When they entered the room all hell broke loose and the bottom team distracted the guards while the others all went past and up the latter. The C team person exchanged a look with his partner who smiled reassuringly as she continued to battle. He was quick to get to the security system and was now working on it but it was a coloured button code and he was at the moment puzzling it out. He looked over him shoulder to see his partner had some nasty scratches but was fine otherwise and he could see why she was the leader of team B but he knew it was also the fact that her love was fighting on at the top of the latter. He also observed that there were only four more guards down here so he turned his attention back to the security system and in a few more seconds he had figured it out it went in the order of a rainbow. He disabled the rest swiftly and easily before getting to kill at least one person and the two of them left the room. They tapped Hikaru on the shoulder on their way out to let him know that the bottom of the latter was clear before running full tilt down the two flights of stairs and out the doors to the tent their faces drawn. They sat with the others and B team person radioed in "guard duty six reporting we are out of the building and only have a few scratches over and out," they then sat in silence knowing that this mission had changed them all.

The couple at the top of the latter was swift to climb and made it in time to stop them from calling for reinforcements the C team person knew the code already but when she finished there were a lot more guards and Haruhi couldn't get through. He got mad and pushed them all out of the way earning a thank you from Haruhi as she passed into the larger room to battle Arai. They were under a lot of attack fire because of how many people there were up in that little room so they finally got so annoyed they snapped and killed them all in like five minutes with critical hits. It was crazy but they both climbed down fast and ran out of the door tapping Hikaru's shoulder on their way out telling him that he was free to climb up and enter the room at any point in time before they carefully left the building and entered the tents. The C team person radioed for them while the B team person reunited with his love "Security seven reporting we are safely out of the building unscathed over and out." He joined the others and stared into space this mission has now given him a lot more friends and for that he was thankful.

Mori looked behind him to see Hikaru looking back as he mouthed make her talk Mori smiled and nodded but he didn't need to do much because she started to talk on her own. "Well Mori is this how you plan to end your life because I think your pathetic I mean you would have to be if you let Haruhi into your group she is hopeless and worthless not like me I am worth a lot so join me and me and you could be a lot more powerful." She smiled and laughed but Hikaru giggled because he had just cracked the code: 2690233673063 (bow before me). It opened and he removed it before all out sprinting into the little room and up the latter in six minutes and he already knew the code but it was longer than the others. Mori saw as Hikaru ran into the little room and smiled now he just needed to kill Éclair. Which proved easier than he thought all he had to do was hit her in her old unhealed injury from when they were kids and she fell to her knees. "DIE" Mori screamed and broke her neck before waiting for Hikaru at the bottom of the latter and ten minutes later Hikaru and Mori were running out of the building and when they reached the tents everyone looked at them. Hikaru radioed in "last generation report we are safe and in the tents with everyone else." He looked at his friends and brother as he spoke "she broke him and was totally destroying him with her words my hope is that he won't delay her to long." They all nodded and smiled before sitting with the others and praying for Haruhi.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**FORTH FLOOR**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Haruhi ran into the room with all the others he heard Mori and Éclair trash talking before a battle commenced and Hikaru ran to the generator and she began to run with the others to the latter room. She climbed the latter fast but there were so many guards that she couldn't get trough but the C team member snapped and pushed them all out of her way and she thanked him as she passed. When she entered the room Arai looked up from his paper work and stared at her in awe. "Haruhi where have you been you know it was very naughty to run away. I will punish you and this time you get the same punishment as Rengai ha that's right I will kill you." He was launched into manic laughter and smiled an eerie smile at her. But as he was about to speak again she punched him in the face so hard he fell to the ground and she straddled and punching face repeatedly as he just lay there. "How could you Arai I'm your sister so was Rengai we both loved you and cared about you. We were so close and then you killed her I was devastated and abused ok you would whip me and kick me and punch me. But none of it started till you got involved in the company ok I wanted to save you but you just ended up almost killing me." He looked at her as if she was crazy and so she continued to punch him and punch him till he looked at her in silence again. Hikaru walked in but she ignored him as he worked and continued to talk. "I trusted you, you mattered to me I prayed for you safety when I left but no you were so consumed by the concept of wealth that you were willing to kill your family your own blood kin. You have driven me to the extremes of cutting myself so please change back and except your death with the honour of knowing that you have killed Rengai and deserve to die a long and painful death." Hikaru looked at her as he typed in the code: 6906659073473804705669464096 8 (my only regret is knowing you) he removed the krypton and looked at them as he looked at her with regret and pain in his eyes as he ran into the latter room. Haruhi looked into his eyes knowing he now understood the gravity of his crimes "kill me please Ru-Ru I want to die." She looked at him with utter hatred "don't you dare call me that I hate you now ok and I will kill you." She glared at him and stood only to stomp on his face his nose and jaw broke. Further she grabbed him by the collar and shoving him into a piece of sharp metal stabbing him through only deep enough for him to bleed out long and painful before he jumped on his femur so hard it broke before spitting on his face and leaving him. As she was leaving him she was hit with something sharp and fell to her knees so she went back over to him and broke both his arms but by now she was bleeding pretty badly because not only had wound that Kaoru had bandaged reopened but now she had this long slash across her stomach. She made her way down the latter and onto the stairs on the second flight she began to get dizzy so she radioed in and thank god Hikaru answered. "Sibling rival to any agent come in;" "final generation here what is it where are you?" "Hikaru I need you Arai was waiting for me he had a trap set up I'm bleeding pretty badly and I'm getting dizzy." Hikaru was really worried "where are you Haruhi I will come get you." "Thanks Hikaru I am about halfway down the stairs from the second to first floor please hurry." She coughed over the mic and Hikaru looked at the others in shock "Tamaki and Kaoru you two need to be ready to do some major emergency work ok that was Haruhi Arai was waiting for her he had a trap she said she's bleeding badly and need my help ok I will be right back ok." They nodded and he left running at full speed; when he entered the building he ran right up the staircase till he got to Haruhi she was still standing but barely. He lifted her bridal style and smiled at her before running even faster than ever before out to the tents where the others were. The agents' not on team A looked on in pain at how gruesome it looked it there was still twenty minutes on the timers for the bombs but in ten Haruhi was healed and gave Hikaru a kiss. But she quickly turned to Mori and started to cry in his arms he just held her "he called me Ru-Ru I can't believe he'd go so low." She continued to cry as she spoke and Mori tightened his grip on her shoulders letting her cry and cry while Hikaru and Kaoru looked confused." Tamaki looked upset but pulled the twins aside to explain "you see back when we were kids Haruhi was Arai precious little sister. You didn't mess with her unless you wanted to be beat up by Arai. On her sixth birthday she came home from school crying because these stupid kids in her class had made fun of her name so Arai told her that because she was his special little girl he would call her Ru-Ru she loved it and it was her name until he became abusive. Now the only one allowed to call her that now is Mori so don't it hurts if it is anyone other than Mori." Hikaru nodded and watched Mori comfort Haruhi "listen Hikaru I know you love her and will do anything as she will do for you but we will always be a big part of her life and there are some things and times when Mori or me and the others will be the ones she needs. I just don't want your guises relationship to progress to far and then you end up hurting you because you don't like that prospect." He looked Tamaki in the eyes "I can accept this as long as she can accept that there are some things and times that I will need Kaoru more than her so I think that it will all work out." They moved back to the group to see Haruhi in Mori's lap crying just as the bombs exploded and Fujioka Inc. was destroyed the ride back to headquarters was quiet but everyone involved with the mission knew that this was the start of a new beginning and that they now had new friendships and bounds you can't form anywhere else. As for team A they are even closer than they used to be and Hikaru are looking forward to an eternity together.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story line the rest belongs to their respective owners


End file.
